Inesperado
by Musaga
Summary: Fuji celebrará fin de año con Kikumaru, sin embargo el pelirrojo parece cancelar dicha reunión para celebrar con otra persona, ¡malvado niño caprichoso! ¿en qué terminará todo esto? "Dream Pair"


**Me uno a mis queridas Zafiro y Hota-chan, aportando el último fic del año y que mejor que con la sexy y tierna pareja FujiXKikumaru** _"Dream Pair"._

**The Dream Pair F.C les desea un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

Inesperado

**Dream Pair (FujiXEiji)**

Era sorprendente la velocidad con la que el tiempo transcurría, avanzaba tan sublime y casi imperceptible, era imposible poder llevarle el ritmo. Cierto joven avanzaba lento y despreocupado por las concurridas calles, signo inequívoco de que las ventas de fin de año estaban en apogeo, bueno aparte ya era algo tarde, las cinco en punto para ser exactos. La gente que pasaba a su lado le miraban con curiosidad, en primera por verlo caminando con los ojos cerrados, en segunda por ser extrañamente bonito y finalmente por esa curvatura de labios que mostraba tan descaradamente.

¡Pero qué sonrisa tan más terrorificamente hermosa! Ese joven castaño era en serio divino, aún más con ese gorro rojo tan propio de la época, prenda que contrastaba con el tono suave de sus cabellos, delgados y víctimas del impertinente viento que lograba despeinar aquellas ebras que no eran cubiertas por el simpático gorrito.

¿Por qué la sonrisa de Fuji era tan especial? Era muy extraña, sin duda era un gesto casi angelical pero con tintes dramáticamente perturbadores, en especial cuando se fusionaba con la marea azulada de su mirada, en serió producía escalofríos, eso la hacía endemoniadamente especial. Cuando por fin dejo atrás el transito humano de las calles se adentró al Instituto al cual pertenecía desde hace algún tiempo: Seigaku.

Faltaban menos de dos días para la celebración de fin de año, misma fecha que compartiría con un estresante y divertido pelirrojo, joven al que conoció el primer día de clases y con el cual empezó a compartir su estadía en aquel colegio, primero porque el hiperactivo niñato era demasiado posesivo y encimoso, lo traía pegado a todas horas, en todo lugar… ¡demonios que a veces lo alucinaba! Pero bueno con el paso de los días eso disminuyó puesto que conocieron a más personas, otros jovenes con los que compartirían su gusto por el tennis; entre ellos el subcapitán, Oishi, mismo que en ese momento platicaba con al antes mencionado pelirrojo.

Mientras se acercaba notó como el rostro de Kikumaru bajaba lentamente como si resignado estuviera, intrigado ante aquel movimiento se acercó hasta darles alcance, el de cabello negro hablaba a la vez que despeinaba un poco los cabellos del más pequeño, un gesto algo fraternal en la opinión de Fuji y más valía que así fuera.

-Esta bien, veré como cancelar ese compromiso- declaró la infantil voz.

-De acuerdo, ¡entonces mañana celebraremos!-

¿Qué? Un segundo un segundo, ¿mañana? Esa día es el que se supone pasará con Kikumaru, a menos claro que tenga un evidente cambio de planes, ok ok, mejor desechaba esa idea, la pequeña molestia pelirroja no le haría eso ¿verdad? Tenía dos opciones: una, escuchó sólo mitad de la plática, así que estaba leyendo entre lineas o todo era producto de su insanidad mental.

-¡Que hay Fuji! ¿Cómo sigue el tobillo?- preguntó con interés el de cabello corto. El cuestionamiento salió debido a que cinco días atrás, el muchacho se había lastimado durante las prácticas, razón por la que no estaba asistiendo a las prácticas o labores escolares, por tal motivo a veces llegaba a los entrenamientos vespertinos y sólo a practicar un ligero peloteo.

-Estoy mejor jeje ¿haciendo planes? - respondió de esa manera tan natural y sutil que lo caracterizaba, sin olvidar claro la fiel sonrisa que era icónica del genio. El recién llegado dejó al descubierto el azul tono de sus enigmáticas orbes, dirigiendo su mirar única y exclusivamente al nervioso rostro del acróbata, quien luchaba por decir algo sin embargo su destreza mental no estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

-Si, pensábamos a donde ir mañana a celebrar- confirmado, había escuchado bien, Eiji lo había botado de sus planes justo un días antes "pelirrojo caprichoso" pensó el castaño.

-¡Oh! Pues yo podría darles sugerencias, casualmente yo tengo muchas ideas para celebrar esa fecha- recalcó con claro sarcasmo, ocasionando el efecto deseado en el joven que nerviosamente tocaba de manera insistente la bandita de su mejilla.

-¡Oishi, Kikumaru, a la cancha!- el subcapitán atendió de inmediato la orden de Tezuka, indicándole a su compañero de dobles que acudieran al llamado, así lo hizo, no sin antes mirar con duda el rostro frío de Syusuke, ¿Fuji estaba molesto? ¡Eso no estaba bien! Jamás le había hecho rabiar. Razón tenía para preocuparse, pues su amigo no estaba pasando por un momento que pudiese entrar en la categoría de felicidad, más bien todo lo contrario, su situación emocional estaba al borde de un ataque de furia. Mientras entrenaba contra el dúo de Momoshiro/Kawamura, no podía evitar lanzar vistazos fugaces a las bancas, mismas en donde hasta hace unos segundos atrás había permanecido Fuji con los brazos cruzados y mostrando esa gélida mirada ártica que atemorizaba, ¿qué ocacionó la extraña aparición de esa poco usual mirada? Él y sólo él era el responsable de ser casi atravesado por ese par de gemas.

Minutos pasaron hasta que el partido de entrenamiento terminó, extrañamente la golden pair había perdido y en realidad Kikumaru no estaba muy preocupado que digamos, abandonó las canchas emprendiendo camino a los vestidores, seguro que ahí estaba el detonante de su reciente estrés. No se equivocaba, el genio agrupaba unas cuantas cosas en su mochila, no se había cambiado de ropa pues su tobillo estaba lastimado y no podía entrenar al cien por ciento, así que sólo llevaba el pantalón y playera deportiva del Club de tennis.

-Fuji, debo pedirte una disculpa, en serio lo sient..-

-Hasta mañana Kikumaru- esa voz, era tan diferente a la que siempre usaba el mayor con el, era cortante y duramente indiferente, nunca espero recibir tal conducta por parte de su amigo, la merecía si pero la sensación de vació no era reconfortante.

-¡Nya Fuji hablame!- le tomó por el hombro antes de que abandonara los vestidores, entonces el aludido se giró sobre sus talones para verlo con cara de pocos amigos y dejarle más que claro el mensaje.

-No quiero hablar contigo, entiende eso- dijo mientras le sujetaba por la barbilla, ocasionando sorpresa en su interlocutor, sorpresa por la frialdad de sus palabras y espasmos por lo cerca que estuvieron uno del otro ante aquel movimiento de Syusuke, después de eso el mayor salió no sin antes dar un portazo, Eiji estuvo por seguirlo y seguir hostigándolo pero la llegada de Momoshiro lo detuvo.

-¿Fuji estaba molesto verdad?- un suspiro escapó de labios del integrante de la dream pair, ahora era más obvio que en verdad su amigo estaba molesto. Syusuke no le hablaba así a nadie, quizás sólo a Kirihara y Nioh del Rikaidaii, pero de ahí en fuera a nadie.

Más había tardado en ir a la escuela que en lo que había regresado a su casa, debido al frió optó por tomar una ducha caliente y relajarse un poco. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese niño a hacerle eso? Era la primera vez que le pedía algo y este era incapaz de darle gusto, pero eso le pasaba por ser comprensivo y el niño bonito que a todo le busca buena cara. Secaba con desgano sus cabellos, poniendo mayor énfasis en aquellos lugares donde más agua tenía acumulada, se arropó con un ligero y cómodo pantalón azul para inmediatamente tomar los utensilios necesarios para refrescar su cara y perfumar su anatomía. A los pocos minutos alguien llamaba desde la calle, soltando tremendos gritos que era imposible no escucharlos, con fastidio abrió la puerta que dividía el agradable clima de su recámara del incomodo ambiente del exterior.

"Eiji" murmuró al ver al inquieto joven haciendo ademanes de saludo.

-Nya Fuji dejame entrar, aquí afuera esta haciendo frío-

-Eiji, vete a tu casa y así no sentirás frió, mañana hablamos- sin más se regreso al interior de su habitación, después de todo acababa de bañarse y si se quedaba en la intemperie seguro obtenía una gratuita pulmonia. Sonrió con algo de malicia y se paró a un lado del ventanal buscando respaldo en la pared, cruzándose de brazos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Escuchaba atento los sonidos de afuera, sabia perfecto a que se debían, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a un pelirrojo colarse a su habitación respirando con dificultad.

-Nyy…a lo..quee… me ¡obligas hacer!- miró al castaño, notando como abandonaba su posición inicial.

-Sabía que no me tomarías en cuenta y aún así te meterías a mi habitación, a pesar de haberte dicho que no quiero hablar contigo- parpadeo en repetidas ocaciones -te conozco más de lo que creía, eres tentadoramente predecible-

-¡Entonces me corres al propósi…- su oración fue interrumpida cuando de un jalón Syusuke lo acorraló colocando su manos contra la pared, inmovilizándolas y entrelazando las propias con las del menor, no esperó más tiempo y beso los labios del muchacho quien sólo miraba para todos lados no teniendo total desición de sus acciones, aunque los suaves labios que jugueteaban con los suyos lo estaban debilitando de tal manera que deseaba no terminar el contacto, se sentía tan bien, el calor proporcionado por la boca del mayor era exquisito, incitaba a muchas cosas más, quizás aprovechar y tocar la expuesta piel de Fuji era una de las opciones; como si de un hielo se tratara fue deslizando su mano hasta el fresco cuello del castaño, buscando alojo por algunos segundos para después abandonar aquella zona y seguir su camino hasta la estrecha cintura del genio, la cual distraidamente sujetó con firmeza pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

Fresca y adictivamente tersa, era casi como manipular algodón entre sus manos, la sensación era realmente satisfactoria. Las acciones del menor en serio que lo sorprendían, no esperaba una respuesta como esa pero francamente no le molestaban, después de todo tal vez no era tan predecible como pensaba; con cuidado de no romper el contacto, empezó a colar su mano por debajo de la chamarra y playera del pelirrojo, jugueteando un poco con el resorte del pants, acto seguido acarició con su pulgar el cálido abdomen del muchacho.

-Me gustas mucho Eiji…- no debió decir aquello, pues esas palabras rezonaron en la cabeza del joven, cayendo en cuenta que esa voz era de Fuji, su amigo, ¡carajo un hombre! ¿le gustaba a Fuji?... ¡peor aún! él sentía que su amigo "el niño bonito de Seigaku" también le gustaba, eso no estaba bien, en ningún sentido, por más satisfacción interna y física que sintiera eso no estaba bien, así que optó por aventar de manera histérica a un descontrolado Syusuke.

-Fuji… no, a mi no-

-¿No te gustan los hombres?- dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, recibiendo un movimiento negativo por parte de Kikumaru –Entonces lo siento, no era mi intención- acarició casi con ternura la ruborizada mejilla de su amigo, obteniendo con ello una sonrisa frágil por parte del contrariado joven.

No hubo más que decir…

A la mañana siguiente permaneció en su casa meditando unas cuantas cosas que le incomodaban, al atardecer iría al colegio a ver a sus amigos, darles sus respectivos abrazos y primordialmente pedirle una disculpa a Kikumaru, primeramente por su actitud fría de la tarde y después por su calurosa efusividad de la noche. Se le habían salido de control sus acciones, no lo veía como el objeto con el que satisfacería su lujuria o enternecida pasión, pero la necesidad de besarlo había sido mayor. Necesitaba saber segura su amistad, en vista de que no obtendría nada más del acróbata.

Llegó a las canchas y ahí vio a todo su famoso grupo de amigos, pero sin duda lo que más llamó su atención fue lo alegre que se divisaba su pelirroja tentación, más se sorprendió al sentir como este se le abalanzaba encima y lo saludaba con singular afecto, rodeo casi imperceptiblemente la cintura de su agitado y sudoroso amigo, sintiendo lo pegajoso de su piel, no es que anduviera aprovechándose de la ocasión, es sólo que con tanto excesivo movimiento por parte del menor, había propiciado que su playera se subiera levemente.

-¡Fuji, Fuji! Que bueno que veniste- aquello no lo entendió del todo bien, al final del entrenamiento le preguntaría. Y de nuevo el tiempo hacía de las suyas, todo transcurrió rápido y de la mejor manera posible, aquel día de arduo ejercicio llegaba a su final, vio a Eiji retirase de las canchas junto algunos otros miembros del Club de Tennis, seguro se iban a cambiar, situación que fue confirmada por el inquieto muchacho que le gritó a todo pulmón que no se fuera y le esperara.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el joven no regresaba, así que decidió averiguar porque, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a los vestidores y al entrar… ¿un beso? Si si, eso parecía "¡lo bueno es que no le gustaban los hombres!... pelirrojo infiel!" aunque bueno no era nada suyo, sólo se habían besado la noche anterior y todo había culminado en "no me gustan los hombres" ¿a que jugaba?

"Bien, entonces sigue besando sapos, aunque tal vez este príncipe del tennis se canse de ti" murmuró para si el castaño, sonriendo ante sus propias palabras. Caminaría hasta donde sus pies lo llevarán, cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa, la cual por cierto estaría vacía ya que su madre y hermano pasarían esa fecha en casa de la abuela, el pudo haber asistido pero prefirió pasar el día con Eiji, quien le había cancelado todo un día antes con tal de irse con Oishi.

"Pelirrojo coqueto" tenía tantos calificativos para ese jovencito que mínimo podía enumerar uno diario, aunque no todos eran calificativos muy positivos que digamos, en especial cuando Kikumaru lo hacía sentir de aquella manera, hacerle sentir que siempre estaría en segundo lugar, patético. El parque, coronado al centro por un poderoso y nortálgico pino navideños repleto de luces, colorido que contrastaba con su lujubre vestimenta. ¡Oh pero que buen lugar! Habiendo tantos lugares y terminaba en un infantil lugar, sintio que le recordaba todas las boberías que había compartido con su amigo; en especial ese árbol le traía recuerdos, pues en él se trepaban y permanecían sentados sobre las ramas hablando de mil y un tonterias.

-Te conozco tan bien que sabía estarías aquí-

-Copión- fue lo único que respondió el castaño a la chillona oración anterior de Eiji. El joven minutos antes había discutido con Oishi, culminando en su confesión de sentirse atraído por el genio. El aparente beso que había visto Syusuke no había sido más que un excesivo acercamiento por parte del de cabello negros intentando besar al menor, acción que el acróbata detuvo al instante, eso fue lo que Fuji había visto, eso y nada más, de hecho Kikumaru le vio irse de los vestidores, más no le siguió pues tenía la seguridad de poder aclarar todo.

-No me esperaste- rompiendo el silencio anterior la voz del de mirada celeste inundo el ambiente, captando la atención del nostálgico joven quien al instante se puso de pie sacudiendo las hojas secas que pudieran haberse pegado a su ropa y a las barbas de su bufanda, cuando de pie estuvo sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, y unas manos entregarle un oso de felpa con un clásico moño rojo.

"Mmm… no tendré al pelirrojo bonito pero si al ridículo oso de la infancia del mismo pelirrojo, vaya que estoy excitado" rió ante sus ocurrencias, el sarcasmo se estaba haciendo una actividad ritual en su vida, cada que algo salía mal recurría a esa conducta tan poco entendida por algunos. Uno de los brazos que descansaban en su espalada cambió de posición y reclamo la cintura del mayor como suya, apresándola con algo de fuerza mientras metía su entumecida mano en la bolsa del abrigo de Fuji.

-Estabas algo ocupado, si me permites decirlo, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para esperarte-

-Nya debiste preguntar- se quejó el inquieto niño.

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que gustes, si así eres feliz, pero dime ¿no deberías estar en otro lado?-

-Aquí estoy bien, además Oishi necesita procesar lo que le dije, creo no esperaba que le dijera que me gusta Fuji- lo último fue casi un susurro, una cosa era aceptar que le gustaba Syusuke y otra muy distinta era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

"Pelirrojo extraño" se quejó con ironía el muchacho que veía con detenimiento el regalo de su amigo.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por entenderte- era más que implícito la queja indirecta del castaño, no era para menos, después de todo la noche anterior le decía que no le gustaban los hombre, luego alucinaba verlo besándose con alguien más, y ahora estaba ahí compartiendo un posesivo y tierno abrazo con el pelirrojo….ah y el oso. Contemplaba el redondo rostro del peluche cuando un copo de nieve cayó en la naríz del artificial animalito, ocacionando que ambos jovenes elevaran sus vistas al cielo, siendo interrumpidos por la presencia de un espeso ramo de muerdago.

-Mmm… y pensar que hoy me iba esmerar por buscar una de esas cosas y besarte, pero claro todo arruinas Eiji-

"Castaño quejoso" haciendo oido zordos a la queja del mayor, buscó sus barbilla y le hizó girar un poco el rostro, el movimiento fue algo torpe debido a la inexperiencia de Kikumaru, situación que le provocó una risilla cínica al mayor, aún así se dejo hacer por la inocente caricia que consentía a sus labios, la humedad con sabor a fresa de la boca de Eiji era agridulce y exitante, más exitante aún poder probarla todos los días. Al terminar el beso, Fuji se giró viendo de frente al pelirrojo, alzando levemente su rostro haciendo evidente la diferencia mínima de estatura, pero gracias a esa diferencia su boca quedaba jutso por debajo del lóbulo del más alto, un muy buen lugar para estimular fisica y verbalmente.

-¿Entonces te gusto?- preguntó con cierta burla en su voz.

-¡Callate!- se quejó Kikumaru, girando su rostro de manera indiferente, si estaba sonrojado o no sería situación que no le mostraría su descarado acompañante.

-Aunque gires el rostro igual ya tendré otro momento para verte sonrojado, ¡hay tantas formas de hacerlo!- Eiji le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, captando de inmediato el doble sentido que pudieran tener esas palabras, y es que el tono de Syu se le antojaba casi incitante.

-A veces me das miedo Fuji- con o sin miedo igual quería estar con él y pasar el último y primer día del año a su lado, en el lugar que fuera y como fuera, y algo estaba claro, la coqueta mirada del genio no presagiaba nada bueno pero a la vez prometía infinita satisfacción fisica y emocional, parecía que tendrían una gran velada, nada mal para su primer noche y amanecer juntos.

Fin

* * *

¡Yeai! hace mucho que no publicaba por estos lados, pero bueno tenía este fic desde hace una semana y había olvidado subirlo jaja.

¡Gracias por sus lecturas!

En fin, mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos. ¡Mucho éxito! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
